


Quentin, I Found You

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Season 3 finale fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Promt from tumblr for superwhoavengelocketc-blog





	Quentin, I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the season 3 finale, Eliot breaks through the mind control to save Quentin.

How is this happening? I can think my own thoughts but I can’t control my body and movements. And why did I just ask Quentin to do a card trick for me and if he’d play with me? Quentin. Beautiful Quentin. He’s standing right in front of me but acts like he doesn’t know who I am. Brian? Who the hell is Brian? Fuck. He looks so cute in that hat. Why is he looking at me like that? Eliot feels like he is losing his mind. Has he entered another timeline? Obviously something isn’t right here. Did that fucking demon take over him? That must be it. That’s why I can’t control what I’m doing. Inside his mind he’s screaming, “Quentin! It’s Eliot! Can you hear me?” Of course he can’t hear me. What a silly thing to ask. How can I fix this? Where is everybody else? Oh no...where the hell is Bambi? Eliot tries to pull himself together while the beast is talking to Quentin. He has some how convinced him to go to the park with him. Dammit, Q. Why are you always so damn gullible? 

After arriving at the park, Q is still feeling very weirded out but the strange man with beautiful eyes who is talking to him like he knows him. He’s never told anyone about his secret love for magic, let alone done tricks for anybody other than himself. Has this man been spying on him? Maybe there’s something wrong with him. Maybe he suffers from some type of mental disorder? Q could never be cruel to anyone and decides to give the man the benefit of the doubt. What does he have to lose? They sit on a bench and start discussing card tricks. Q has done them many times in the privacy of his bedroom, so this will be a first. He starts showing the man some basic tricks that are child’s play. The man is intrigued and can’t get enough. All the while, Eliot in his own mind is tying his hardest to communicate some how to Q but it’s proving to be harder than expected. He tries using his telekinesis but it’s no use. The beast is so strong. 

After about 30 minutes, Eliot is feeling very frustrated and wants to just smack Q across his fucking pretty face. The beast is living for every second of this bullshit and Q is eating it up too, feeling very proud of himself. Not even bothering to question any longer how this man knows about the magic tricks. He always wanted a brother and this is turning out to not be so bad. Finally reaching his breaking point, Eliot uses all of his strength and fights against the beast who suddenly seems surprised that he is no longer in full control. Eliot does the only thing he can think of and grabs Q’s head and pulls him on for a long hard kiss. Q immediately starts fighting back and tries to pull away but Eliot is strong and holds him in place. While kissing, Eliot pushes all of his memories of he and Q into his head with his telekinesis, praying it will work. Their first meeting at Brakebills, all their adventures, magic, Alice, Penny, Kady, Julia, Margo. Margo. Kissing Margo and Eliot that drunken night in Eliot’s bed and how in that moment nothing else mattered. The mosaic, his son, growing old together. Being happy. Having a life together. A life. After a few seconds, Q stops resisting so much and relaxes a bit. Eliot pulls back slightly, but is still very close to his face, breathing him in. God, he misses this. Q stares at him for a moment, confused, scared, shocked and not knowing how he should react. He fumbles for the words but cannot find them. He feels like his entire life was just played before his eyes. A different life. A better life. What was going on? Eliot. Eliot. He stares up into Eliot’s eyes as he is still holding his head tightly, and sees everything. Feels everything. It hits him like a brick wall. “We had a family.” Feeling so overwhelmed with feelings and relief that he can’t feel the beast any longer, he holds Q’s even tighter and begins shaking him. “Yes! Quentin! Yes! We had a family. Do you remember me now?” Still having a look of shock on his face, Q nods and reaches up and grabs Eliot’s hands, remembering his touch. Almost crying, Q asks, “What is happening?” Eliot lets go of his head and pulls him in for hug. “I have no idea. But we have to go find the others.” They jump to their feet, hand in hand, and run off together.


End file.
